City Of Death
by Animefan1900
Summary: Bladebreakers travel to small town in America, Clarksville. But something is wrong. People are getting murdered mysteriously. Is something trying to kill Kai too? Can Bladebreakers protect themselves and figure out what is going on? Season 1 clothes. Rating M for savety. (Future chapters)
1. Vacation, Clarksville And Murder

_I came up with new story and had to start it. I promise to write next chapter to Secret Land as soon as possible. In the mean time enjoy this one!_

* * *

Chapter 1: Vacation, Clarksville And Murder

Inside the dojo a phone began to ring.

'Can someone answer to that?!' Tyson yelled from the couch but he got no answer. Sighing Tyson stood up and walked to the phone.

'Hello?' Tyson said.

 _'Morning. It's Dickenson here,'_ man's voice said happily.

'Mr. Dickenson! What can I do for you?' Tyson asked.

 _'Can you get others?'_ Dickenson's question left Tyson wondering. After calling others they came in running, except Kai. Tyson put the phone on speaker.

'Everyone is here. What is it?' Tyson said quickly.

'Let Dickenson speak,' Ray laughed.

 _'It sounds like you guys need a vacation,'_ Dickenson stated.

'Are you saying that…' Max began.

 _'Yeah. I have bought you tickets to America. It's just a small town called Clarksville,'_ Dickenson continued.

'YES!' Tyson partied: 'No training.'

 _'Heh. The plane leaves in three hours,'_ Dickenson told before hanging up. Tyson was still jumping up and down until Kai hit him behind the head.

'Au! Why did you do that?' Tyson rubbed his head where Kai had hit him.

'Hn,' Kai turned his head away and crossed his arms.

'Okay dudes. Let's pack our bags and go to the airport,' Kenny suggested. Everyone went to get their stuff. Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny had stayed over. Only Tyson had to pick his clothes.

'Try to hurry Tyson! We are ready to go,' Ray shouted through the dojo. It didn't take long for them to leave the dojo and arrive to the airport. Running inside Tyson spotted a sweet store. He headed towards it without hesitation.

'Come on Tyson. We need to go,' Kenny tried to pull Tyson away from the store.

'How much time we have left?' Max asked.

'About one hour,' Ray checked the clock on the wall.

'Then I have time to eat something,' Tyson pulled away from Kenny, took some money and ran to the store.

'What are the chances that we are going to be late from the flight?' Max giggled. Ray and Kenny smirked at that and watched Tyson's speed. He ran from shelf to shelf picking different candies. Growling Kai sat down on the near bench. Other passengers were also sitting down. Kai noticed very old man sitting in front of him. Kai's eyes widened a little. Man was reading 20 year old newspaper.

' _What the hell?'_ Kai thought. Ray had to go to the store to get Tyson out as their time was up. As Max predicted they had to run to the plane. In the plane almost everyone was out of breath, Kai wasn't.

'I… told you this would happen,' Max laughed. Ray did as well. On the seats Tyson, Max and Kenny sat next to each other while Ray and Kai sat in front of them.

'By the way Kenny, where this plane lands?' Ray asked turned to Kenny and watched him between the seats.

'It lands on the airport and there we continue by buss. I have tickets,' Kenny explained.

'This is going to be fun!' Tyson smiled.

'You do know that it's a small town,' Ray reminded.

'Exactly! Anyway, when is lunch?' Tyson asked looking around.

'Tyson!' everyone except Kai shouted.

* * *

-After Around Six Hours-

Tyson immediately ran into the bathroom.

'Idiot,' Kai mumbled.

'Give Tyson a break Kai,' Ray stated.

'Actually ray, I think Kai is right this time. Tyson did stuff all of that food inside his mouth,' Max sat down dropping his bag.

'Wait here. I will go to check when the bus leaves,' Kenny grabbed his bag and ran outside. Ray took a glance towards the bathroom but Tyson hadn't come out yet. Then he saw Kai staring an old man.

'What is it?' Kai asked. Kai pointed towards the newspaper the man had.

'Vou,' Ray was baffled.

'What is it Ray?' Tyson suddenly asked. Max also stood up.

'That newspaper is 20 years old,' Ray said slowly. Before others could say anything else Kenny shouted them to come to the bus. It was about to leave. In one hour Tyson was already bored and he was mumbling. Kai wasn't having it.

'Shut your mouth Tyson. It's annoying,' Kai stated firmly.

'But Kai! This is so boring to just sit down! How long it will take us to the Clarksville,' Tyson complained. Suddenly there was deep silence around them. Bladebreakers looked around them.

'Did I say something wrong?' Tyson wondered out loud.

'Excuse me boys,' old man spoke. It was the same man who had the newspaper.

'Yes,' Kenny said.

'Did you say Clarksville?' old man asked. They could clearly hear worry in his voice.

'Yeah. Why?' Max spoke this time: 'We are on vacation.

'Uh… No reason but I suggest that you pick different place to visit,' man continued.

'We can't really do that. We don't have tickets to anywhere else,' Ray said.

'Can we ask you something?' Ray also asked. Man nodded slowly.

'Why do you read 20 year old news?'

'I don't have anything else to read and it's the best year of my life,' man smiled.

'Why would you suggest not going to Clarksville?' Kenny asked with worry as the bus arrived to its destination. Bladebreakers stepped out and bus left right away. Entire place was empty.

'That man didn't answer me,' Kenny was frightened.

'Who didn't answer to what?' voice asked. They turned and saw a small girl.

'Old man suggested that we should go somewhere else. We don't know why,' Ray explained.

'Maybe because everyone outside thinks that this place is weird and won't come here. But someday I will leave here and tell everyone the difference,' girl said.

'That's good for you. After meeting you I don't think this place is weird,' Ray was bending over. With that girl left running and Tyson and others left to find their hotel.

'I do think something is off of this place,' Kenny pondered.

'I do too but I didn't want to offend the girl,' Ray said.

'Come one guys! Let's have some fun!' Tyson said. Finally they found the hotel and checked in their rooms.

'So what now Tyson? And don't say a restaurant or anything related to food,' Max pleaded.

'Okay, okay. Then let's just go walk around and go check the town,' Tyson said instead.

'Apparently since Kai is already at the door,' Max laughed and pointed at the door. Kai hissed quietly and left with others following him.

'If you are going to be out, don't follow me,' Kai said as they were outside.

'Come on Kai. We are teammates and besides, you get lonely without me,' Tyson took a hold of Kai's arm.

'In your dreams,' Kai stated and pushed Tyson back.

'AAAAAAH!'

'What was that?!' Tyson asked. They ran towards the scream and found a woman sitting on the ground staring with other people towards the highway.

'That's…' Max started. On the ground was the same little girl they met earlier but this time there was a lot of blood all over her body and her eyes were wide open with blank stare.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed that. Remember to review and follow. (If you have suggestions to Secret Land, I'm open)_


	2. Pastor,DangerAndSecondMurder

_Here you go. Next update was this. :) I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 2: Pastor, Danger And Second Murder

'What the hell is going on?!' Tyson cursed as he stared at the girl. Police cars were coming and going as people gathered around the scene.

'It's the same girl as before,' Max continued loud enough to police to hear. Sheriff walked to them but stayed behind the police tape.

'Excuse me boys. My name is Bill Tanner. I'm this town's sheriff,' he began.

'We can see that,' Kai growled. Sheriff narrowed his eye but shrugged Kai's statement off.

'Kai,' Ray elbowed him into his side.

'Sorry about that. Was there something you wanted to know?' Kenny apologized.

'Did you know this girl, Mia Fisherman?' Tanner asked.

'We just arrived here and met her right after we had stepped out of the bus,' Ray answered, 'But she didn't tell us her name though.' Sheriff Tanner took some notes.

'Who are you boys?' Tanner asked.

'We are Bladebreakers. Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Max Tate. Ray Kon and I'm Kenny Saien,' Kenny introduced. Tanner thanked them and left.

* * *

-With Sheriff Tanner-

Bill walked to the car where two other colleagues were waiting.

'Hello Sir. We just called her legal guardian and… they sounded really sad,' Nathalie Angelina informed.

'Thank you. Let's start with every security cameras there are out there,' Bill stated.

'Then there is only one and it's that one,' Jason Cooper pointed at the camera across the street.

'Did you find anything Sir? You spoke with those boys,' Nathalie asked.

'Nothing really. They don't know her personally. I did take their names though. Just in case,' Bill said, 'Jason, go get the camera footage.' Jason nodded and immediately left without hesitation.

* * *

-With Bladebreakers-

Ray saw some sort of Pastor praying among people. He looked really scared and extremely old.

'What are we going to do? Let's stay inside the hotel, please,' Kenny begged.

'You are scary cat Kenny. Come one,' Tyson took Kenny by his arm and began to drag him towards other people.

'What do you think you are doing?' Kai asked as an old man walked to them.

'It's him,' Ray mentioned.

'Who?' Kai asked.

'The one, who was praying a moment ago,' Ray said when man stopped right in front of Kai.

'Who are you?' Kai asked as man stared at him. Tyson and many others noticed them. They were curious. Pastor grabbed Kai by his arms.

'Hey! What do you want?' Kai was little startled.

'It's you!' man said. Everyone's eyes widened.

'What? Do you know him Kai?' Tyson ran to them.

'No! I ask you again. Who are you?!' Kai pushed man away.

'It's your fault!' man shouted. Thanks to that sheriff Tanner and others came to them as well.

'Is everything fine in here?' Tanner asked. Kai looked at the man angrily. He ignored the sheriff.

'Are you crazy?!' Kai yelled. Then young nun took Pastor's hand.

'I'm really sorry about this. He's little sick,' she said.

'I would say a lot,' Kai hissed.

'It's him Julie! He has to leave! He will bring death here! He has already killed that small girl!' Pastor yelled to nun.

'What are you talking about?!' this time Tyson stepped in front of Kai and asked frustrated. Nun Julie walked in front of the Pastor.

'I'm really sorry about this. Just forget about him. Let's go Pastor Brown,' Nun Julie said and dragged Pastor away.

'Why don't you boys go to the hotel or something?' Tanner asked. Bladebreakers turned towards the hotel but not without watching eyes. The minute that Pastor yelled nobody talked to them. Inside the hotel Tyson tried to order room service but they said they had to go somewhere else. Tyson was about to go when Ray called the hotel's owner and complained. Now Tyson was able to eat… He was the only one who ate.

'You do realize Kai that it wasn't your fault,' Ray said as he saw Kai stare at the ground.

'I know that! It just… What was that Pastor on?' Kai hissed.

'I don't know. Just like what that nun said. He was sick,' Tyson mumbled through his full mouth.

'Why don't we just leave somewhere else? There are other places too,' Kenny suggested. He was scared and hoped everyone agreed with him which was unusual.

'I won't leave until I know why that man blamed me about the murder;' Kai said firmly.

'We will help,' others agreed. Kenny sighed. He was out number yet again.

'Okay, okay but promise me that we leave immediately when we know the reason,' Kenny asked.

'We promise but where do we start? Nobody wants to talk to us anymore,' Tyson pondered.

'Why not ask the pastor and the nun. They started it,' Kai said standing up and walked to the door. Without waiting he stepped out and left.

'Someone go with him. Rest of us will try something else,' Kenny suggested.

'Like who and what?' Ray smiled as he went after Kai.

'You only want to stay inside here,' Tyson smirked.

'This is only place that is safe guys,' Kenny's voice was full of fear.

'Just stay here if you want but we will go too,' Tyson said as Ray suddenly came back. Tyson almost pumped into him. He fell down.

'Don't scare me dude,' Tyson said.

'Just came here to say that why don't you stay here and try talking to people or going to library and find about the history of this town,' Ray said and left again.

'That's a good idea actually,' Max said.

'Let's go Kenny! You love books,' Tyson took Kenny and Max's arms and run out. Kenny was just able to lock the door.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had walked to the church when Ray yelled behind him.

'Wait a second Kai!' Ray run next to him.

'You… are… too… fast' Ray breathed in and out.

'And what are you doing here?' Kai continued walking.

'Nothing. Just walking,' Ray answered. Kai narrowed his eyes at Ray. It took them around fifteen minutes to arrive.

'This place needs fixing,' Ray stated. The wooden church had holes on the wall and broken fences. Kai opened the heavy door.

'This looks really creepy,' Ray said as they walked slowly to the altar.

'Excuse me! We would like to ask something if that's okay?' Ray raised his voice little bit.

'Forget it. Nobody's here,' Kai sighed. Just then pastor appeared with frightened expression on his face. Ray was about to say something but Kai put his hand in front of him stopping him in his tracks.

'What?' Ray asked concerned.

'Something is off,' Kai said keeping his eyes on pastor.

'You… two… are…' pastor started.

'What?' Kai questioned.

'Are you okay?' Ray asked. Pastor's expression changed quickly. He moved slowly forward causing Ray and Kai back up.

'I'm totally fine. What brings you here?' pastor asked. Kai and Ray gazed at each other.

'Well… We wanted to ask you something. Why did you say that thing about Kai?' Ray carefully spoke.

'I apologize for that. You just… reminded me someone. You have the same expression,' pastor said.

'Who?' Kai asked as pastor walked in front of him again. Ray watched him closely.

'A man who caused terror in this town. Not intentionally but everyone was afraid of him,' pastor started. Lifting his hands up next to his chin pastor kept his eyes on Kai.

'That man was rumoured to have killed his kids for fun and…' pastor suddenly quit.

'And what?' Ray asked. Pastor began smirking.

'You are going to meet them boy,' pastor launched forward, grabbed Kai's throat and pushing him on the bench pastor began to strangle.

'Argh!' Kai pushed against pastor, scratched hands on his neck and tried inhale air. Ray grabbed pastor's hands as well.

'Hey! Let go of him! Now! Stop it!' Ray tried to pull pastor away but he didn't budge anywhere.

'Just relax. You will have peace,' pastor said calmly.

'Don't ignore me! Let Kai go!' Ray didn't stop pulling pastor of. Kai tried kicking him and tear his hand of. His face was turning blue.

'Hold on Kai!' Ray shouted and looked around anything for help. Kai's kicking began to stop.

'Damn it!' Ray's eyes looked everywhere and saw candlesticks. Gazing at Kai one more time before running to take one. Kai's face was slightly purple as his strength faded. His eyes began to close.

'That's it. Let go and sleep forever,' pastor said. Quickly Ray hit pastor on the head. Pastor grunted and let go of Kai. Ray pushed pastor off of him. Kai took a deep breath and coughed. Ray run next to him.

'Are you okay?' Ray asked.

'What…do… you think?' Kai whimpered and coughed again. He rubbed his neck as Ray glanced at pastor.

'Why did you do that?!' Ray asked angrily but his expression quickly changed. Pastor had stood up and kept a gun at them.

'Go to see them! They miss you!' pastor yelled.

'What is he talking about?' Ray asked as he pulled Kai next to him.

'Kai my boy! Come with me in hell!' pastor pulled the trigger at the same time when Kai pushed Kai away. Kai hit his head on the bench. Pastor loaded his gun again.

'Stop it! What's wrong with you?!' Ray shouted.

'Let's just get out of here!' Kai yelled standing up.

'Why are you so mean? Why leave me here all alone? I'm so lonely in here,' pastor's voice went higher.

'What the hell? His voice sounds like a girls,' Ray wondered out loud.

'We won't let you live!' pastor said again but with lower voice.

'And now he sounds like a boy!' Kai stated.

'Kai… KAI! I will kill you!' pastor shot again between Ray and Kai. Running to Kai pastor grabbed Kai's neck again tightly. Ray sat up and took a candlestick again but before he could do anything someone else hit pastor and this time he lost conscious. Kai coughed yet again. They lifted their eyes and saw a nun, Julie.

'Are you two okay?' she asked.

'Somehow,' Ray answered. He stood up and walked to Kai. Before anyone could say anything else white spoke covered pastor's body. They watched as smoke shaped as two clear figures, a girl and a boy.

'What are those?' Ray asked.

'You were saved this time but you won't be lucky again, Kai,' boy said as they disappeared. Kai leaned against the bench closing his eyes. His throat and head hurt so badly.

'You better leave this town now,' Julie warned.

'Not until I know what is going on. Why did pastor tried to kill me?' Kai growled.

'Not pastor but those two figures you saw and I don't know why they want to kill you. Just leave this town, now,' Julie said as she picked pastor's hand over her shoulder and left. Ray and Kai did the same.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

'Have you found anything?' Tyson asked. Kenny dropped the book on the table.

'Nothing really that would answer to our question. Max hasn't found anything either,' Kenny replied.

'yeah. This place history is… How you say it? Clean?' Max pondered.

'This is stupid. Here we come and try to relax and here we are trying to find… something,' Tyson threw his hands and hit boy walking behind him.

'I'm so sorry,' Tyson caught the books boy was carrying.

'It's fine. You didn't see me and I didn't warn you,' boy said and left.

'What if we check the internet? There has to be something?' Max suggested while pointing library's computer. As they walked to it a huge light's chain cracked and fell down right on the boy.

'AAH!' woman yelled as everyone saw boy covered in blood.

'That's the boy you pumped into Tyson,' Kenny said.

'What is going on?' Tyson asked.

'More precisely who did it,' Kenny suddenly spoke. Tyson and Max could see how chain was cleanly cut.

'Someone… Cut it?!' Tyson yelled.

'Call the police now!' woman yelled.

'Guys!' Ray shouted. Tyson turned around and saw Kai and ray. He was about to say something when he saw ugly red marks on Kai's neck.

'What happened to you Kai?' Tyson asked.

'Pastor tried to kill him,' ray answered quickly.

'WHAT!' Tyson and Max yelled.

'Whatever. What happened here?' Kai shut them of.

'Light fell down and you can see clearly how it's cut. This wasn't accident,' Kenny began.

'And by the way, after that Nun Julie save us… well Kai, she told us leave this town immediately,' ray recalled.

'And I told you that earlier today,' Kenny said.

'But that wasn't it yet,' Ray continued.

'What is it?' Tyson wondered. Ray leaned closer to whisper.

'I will tell you that later,' Ray said.

'Let's go then,' Tyson said.

'Wait one moment kids,' man said. Everyone turned and saw Sheriff Tanner and his colleagues.

* * *

 _End might be little rushed... Maybe XD But thank you for reviews and I hope you enjoyed. :D Remember to review and follow._


	3. Chapter 3

For you readers who are waiting for a new chapter,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while but this is my plan. I'm planning finishing World Of Grey, Conflict In Royal (Can't write that word XD) Family and War Of Holy Beasts stories first since they are frsh in my mind.

Then I will concentrate on next ones, like Secret Land, Escape From DarkPastand (needs little rewrite) and so on. So sorry about this buu hold on a little bit longer ;)

This note will be replaced when chapter is coming. See ya then


End file.
